


A Bit Different

by SpiderKillerTrino



Series: Legend of Zelda Kiss Scenes [12]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: F/M, Fado the Kokiri girl, First Kiss, Kiss scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 14:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30023097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderKillerTrino/pseuds/SpiderKillerTrino
Summary: Fado the Kokiri girl has been watching Link grow since he first arrived at Kokiri Village. Now that he's nine years old, it's time for her to reveal how she feels about him.
Relationships: Fado/Link (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Legend of Zelda Kiss Scenes [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207004
Kudos: 1





	A Bit Different

**Author's Note:**

> Just so we're all clear (since there are three characters in the Zelda series named Fado), this story is about the Kokiri girl from Ocarina of Time.
> 
> Originally posted to fanfiction.net on Oct. 3, 2020.

The awning that overhung the shop in Kokiri Village was, without a doubt, Fado’s favorite place to sit and watch the goings-on of her peers. It was high off the ground and let her see everything within the village; for a girl who liked to know things, such a quality made it a priceless spot. And it was here that she was sitting now, watching some of the other Kokiri play with the husk of an old Deku baba. They’d been at it for about an hour now; she’d been watching the whole time, and was anxiously counting the minutes.

Really, she was only focused on one of the children below her. Said child was a golden-haired lad, a tad stockier than most Kokiri, and rather conspicuously lacking a fairy guardian. Link had interested Fado ever since his arrival in the village nearly nine years before. Fado knew - for she was, she supposed, the only Kokiri who paid attention to anything - that he was a Hylian, one of the Big People. Sure, on looks alone he could fit right in with the rest of the village. But he had grown quicker than any of the forest children around him. Fado could still remember when he arrived in the arms of his grievously-wounded mother, and in those few years he’d gone from infant to what counted as adulthood among the Kokiri. That clue alone would have told her everything, even if she hadn’t seen his arrival. So she’d watched him, out of curiosity, his whole life.

And within the last six months or so, her interest had gone beyond simple curiosity. Fado had long since reached adulthood, and knew what attraction felt like. And, now that Link was, though only nine years old, indisputably an adult among the forest children, she’d begun once more to feel it.

Today was the day she was going to reveal that to Link.

She had to wait a little while longer, though; the game was still going on, though a few of the players had left by now, so the others wouldn’t be too long at it either. As she watched the game slowly wind down, Fado allowed herself a bit of regret for what she was about to do. Her friend Saria, after all, seemed to show interest in the lad as well, and the only other Kokiri boy that stood out in the village was Mido. But she forced herself to swallow those thoughts as the other children finally began to scatter in earnest, and she slid off the awning and landed lightly on the grass.

Link had heard her land, and turned to see her, calling her by name as he did so. She smiled. He was making no moves to avoid her, which was good; while she wasn’t lacking in confidence, she knew more things about the world around her than most Kokiri - save Saria - were comfortable with. But Link had a soft smile as she approached and said, “I found something you might like to see. Wanna check it out?”

Link’s eyes lit up - like she knew they would - and he nodded quickly. Moments later, they were climbing up the walls of the hollow that sheltered the village, all bright eyes and smiles.

Not much further beyond that, Link asked, “How far away is this thing?”

“We’re almost there,” replied Fado. And, sure enough, they crashed through the trees and undergrowth into a clearing. It was a wide expanse of grass that reached almost to their knees as they waded into it. The sky was clear and bright overhead, and Link looked about in wonder.

Then they smiled at each other and took off again, no longer going anywhere, just chasing each other through the thick grass. They could have done that back at the village, of course, but it was the novelty of a wide-open space that made this all the more fun.

Fado had found this meadow just last week, and with no other Kokiri there, she immediately had decided it was the perfect place to divulge her affection towards Link. But that could wait a little while. It was nice to have company, to play with someone like all the other children in the forest.

They’d played in the meadow for several minutes when, right in the center, she stopped and said, “I wonder how soft this grass is to lay on.” As Link looked down and around at the grass, she rushed forward and tackled him. They rolled over a few times before they came to rest with her atop him as he stared back up, bewildered.

Several seconds passed with them staying silently like that. Then Fado noticed that Link’s breathing hadn’t slowed as much as hers had. “Sorry,” she said, “You okay?” 

Link nodded. “Yeah. So why’re you on top of me like this?” There was no irritation in his voice, just mild confusion, and she couldn’t help the giggle that came out of her in response.

She made a show of thinking about it for all of a few seconds before replying, “‘Cause you’re cute, and nice, and I like you.” The reddening of Link’s cheeks confirmed that he was starting to grow up, just as Fado had supposed. “Besides,” she continued, “we’re both a bit different from everyone else...I’ll explain later, but first…may I?”

Link, for his part, hadn’t expected anything like this when Fado had first approached him, so he was caught off-guard. But he’d been wondering lately what it was like to feel as she said she felt, and perhaps she could teach him. Too, she was  _ very _ pretty - as much as Saria, and in different ways that he felt drawn to. So he wrapped his arms around her slim waist, hoping that would convey his answer well enough. It seemed to, as she smiled brightly and lowered herself onto him, eyes sliding closed.

Link had thought she was going to snuggle into him. He did  _ not _ expect the kiss she placed on his lips. But he rolled with it, kissing back as his fingers ran through her lemon-blonde hair. Fado didn’t stop at one kiss, though, but repeatedly went in for more, occasionally humming in delight, as if drinking deeply from a cold spring on a hot day (not that Link was doing any differently - he was enjoying this far more than he’d have expected).

Eventually, their lips parted, leaving them both breathless. After recovering her breath, Fado looked back down at Link and, seeing his expression, said, “It looks like we’ll be coming back here a lot.”


End file.
